The Plague/Transcript
Since Mary, Queen of Scotland, was a child, the English wanted her country and her crown. She is sent to France to wed the next king; to save herself and her people — a bond that should protect her, but there are forces that conspire… forces of darkness, forces of the heart. Long may she reign. Previously on Reign Mary:Is that my husband's child? Lola: You were engaged to Bash. If you tell Francis, I essentially become his. Greer: You're a servant. Nothing can ever happen between us. Remember this as the moment that you threw your happiness away. So let's have that drink now. Father, my evening took the loveliest turn. Guard: The king is dead! Long live the king! Guard 2: The king is dead! Long live the king! Tell me your darkest truth, and I will tell you mine. Lola is giving birth. You are the father of her child. The time is now. We need to think like queens. Mary: You are going to a village which has likely been exposed to plague. You can't leave. Your friend, my child. Perhaps my only child. Listen to your heart and you will hear it as clearly as I do. (horse neighs) (crows cawing) (horse neighs) Act 1 Mary: It is upon us now, an old and faceless foe. We have confirmed reports that the Black Death has returned once more to plague our lands. Catherine: You needn't fear. Only take care. Man: Where is our young king? Mary: King Francis is safe. He is protected in a private home. You are all protected. I have ordered the castle be made secure to prevent the arrival of infection. Man: What if the plague's already here? Catherine: Anyone who is sick will be treated with dignity and kindness. Kenna: Catherine's being too nice. What she'll really want is the sick rooted out or turned in by their neighbors. Catherine: But if you should feel unwell, we urge you to seek our expert care. Mary: There are early signs. Nostradamus: Fevers. The expulsion of blood. But more commonly, aches, pains, bulbous sores that will burst. The blackening of extremities. Contact with others spreads the disease. Greer: Aloysius, is that your daughter with Leith? Are they together? It can't be. I'm not jealous. I'm worried. Castleroy: Why is that? Greer: Leith made a sort of vow when things ended. That he'd attain wealth and station and that I would be forced to witness his rise and happiness with another. Castleroy: You think that's why he's sought out my daughter. Greer: I don't know. Yvette: There. That's my father, and that's his fiancée. Leith: That's your father? Yvette: I'll be back. Catherine: And none have fallen ill among us. The queen can confirm this. Mary: No one at court has shown signs of the plague, not one. And I pray none will. We are prepared, and we are in the best position to survive. Catherine: We are far from prepared. How could we be? Where is Francis? Mary: I tried to stop him, but I was too late. I've sent guards, ones that can be trusted with the knowledge that the king is not safe… Kenna: Mary! Can you tell us what's happening? Mary: We have taken precautions. As far as we know, no one here has gotten sick. As queen, I will need to be isolated. I can't stay with you. I'm so sorry. Greer: Are you all right? Where is Francis, really? He wouldn't leave you. Not now. Mary: Lola sent word. She's having the baby. There are... problems with the birth. Greer: Will she be all right? Mary: I don't know. All I know is that she is my friend, and Francis is my husband. And God willing, there is an innocent new life. I tried to stop him from going to her when I found out about the plague. But he went anyway. Kenna: You were trying to protect him. Mary: And now I must protect his people. Greer: Mary, your task is to survive. That's what Francis would want. Yvette: When were you going to tell me? Leith: I had no idea Lord Castleroy is your father until you pointed him out. But then you were off to him before I could even stop you. Yvette: Off to my father and his fiancée. I met Greer just a few days ago. I liked her. Leith: It's over. I wouldn't have pursued you in any way if it weren't or if I'd known who you are. Yvette: If you could be with her now, would you? Leith: I can honestly say I would not. Yvette: These could be our last days on Earth. Spend them with me. Leith: I'm not sure that's a good idea. Yvette: We could... hide away somewhere, away from everyone. Leith: Yvette, this isn't wise. Yvette: A rooftop somewhere. I don't care. We'll bring food and blankets. Leith: There's things I must do. Yvette: Tomorrow then. I'll find you. Leith: You should be away from others. If you're exposed, you risk… Yvette: I know. I know. But you can't come to me at my father's suites. There's a family, old friends. I'll make an excuse to check in on them and wait for you there. Leith: I don't know, Yvette. Yvette: I'll send word once I'm there. Kenna: Bash. I just spoke with Mary, and they are isolating people merely for seeming unwell. Sebastian: Of course they are. They have to. And if anyone is truly ill with plague, chaos will follow. There isn't enough food. Not for every household at court. Not for the weeks it will take for the disease to burn itself out or the famine that will surely follow. Kenna: You're not an optimistic fellow, are you? Sebastian: I've had food brought to our chambers, as much as I could demand in good conscience. Kenna, you have to find Pascal and secure yourselves until the plague has passed or passed us over. Kenna: How long will that take? Sebastian: Weeks. Maybe longer. (sighs) You should go. Now. I'll find you after I confer with the kings guard. Kenna: Why you? Sebastian: Because Francis isn't here, and I know the chief of the guards. They're scared, too. But they need to know they're accountable for their actions when this is over. (panting) Man: My wife's going to be furious. Some court gathering. But I'd die without your company. Girl: So would I. Man: Your Majesties, my apologies for missing the gathering. I… Guard: Not today, sir. Man: My lord, please join us. Estelle: Who are you? Lola: Francis. It's all right. I know him. Francis: You're alive. Lola: Yes. To my surprise. So is the child, thank God. It's a boy. You have a son. Catherine: And here we are... (chuckles) the two of us. It's been hours. Why hasn't Francis returned? Speak freely. The king's guards are sworn to secrecy. Surely he saw signs of the plague before he got too far. And why would he go on just to help one of your ladies? And where are the guards that you sent? Mary: Delayed, clearly, or deserted. Catherine: Or dead. (sighs) (somber music playing) Mary: The music. Catherine: That's the signal that someone has fallen ill. It's begun. Mary: Less than half a day since we announced the threat. Whoever is sick was already here, which means there will be more to follow. Catherine: But the airs near us will be burned clean. It worked for the Pope. Mmm. Who is it? Who has fallen ill? Nostradamus: A stablehand. The sores are already in evidence. He'll be dead within a day, two if his body can endure the suffering. I heard you sent guards for Francis. Mary: I asked for volunteers. Nostradamus: As they have not returned, I would like to volunteer. Mary: Why you? Catherine: Because he believes himself immune to the plague. Mary: The young family you lost. Nostradamus: I've had the misfortune of living in two regions of outbreak. And I should have died with them, but I did not. Lola's letter said she was at the house just north of the mill? Mary: Yes, but... there is unrest and many other dangers besides illness. Catherine: And if any have befallen my son, who has risked so much for your friend... Unless there's another reason why he has rushed to her side. Tell me, Mary, is there? Mary: Do not taunt me or seek to sew discord. Not this day. Nostradamus is willing to risk his life to save our king, my husband and your son. Thank him and say good-bye. I order you as your queen, show your gratitude and then grant me your silence. Catherine: Thank you, Nostradamus. Kenna: Pascal. Pascal, stop. I've been looking for you for hours. Come on, we have to go. Man: The servants seem to be scattered. I'm merely asking this one to help fetch some food from a larder. Kenna: He's no servant... he's my ward. Man: I need help. My wife's taken shelter with other family. I'm on my own. Kenna: He's coming with me. Man: It's girls like you who get men like me locked away from our wives in the first place. Kenna: What does that mean? Man: Whores. You were the king's whore. He's dead. You're nobody now. Kenna: I am married to the current king's brother. I am a lady. Man: Queen Mary's disgraced lady, wed to the b*st*rd with a title designed to make everyone laugh. I ought to have you whipped. Pascal: I'll do it. I'll fetch whatever you need and then I'll come back to our quarters, all right? Kenna: Pascal, you don't have to do this. Pascal: I'll come right back, I swear. Lola: No thank you, Estelle. Estelle: You need to sleep, Lady Lola. You've lost too much blood. Francis: The carriage outside... is it yours? Lola: Yes. There was a driver, but he left on foot when he heard of the plague. To be with his family. I know that's where you'd like to be as well. At Mary's side. Francis: I came thinking that you might be dead and my child might be alone in this world. Lola: Well, that would be simpler. Francis: That's not what I wanted. I'm saying that I didn't have a moment to think. And I resent you for lying to me. I am king, I should be at my court with my wife. Lola: You could have taken the child straight back to the castle. It is your right. Francis: The boy who sent for the midwife said the bridge was out. I'd have to cut around the east village, hard hit by plague. It would take more than a day to return. How would I keep a new born alive without its mother? Lola: I see you've considered the possibility. And yet... you haven't touched the baby. It's all right to admit that you don't want this. I know you don't. No one beyond this room need know the truth of this child's parentage. My poor Julien is dead, but the child will have his name. Francis: You have it all sorted out, don't you? You and Mary. Estelle: George, your fingers. Lola: Oh, Lord, he has the plague. Francis: We have to leave. Now. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcript Category:Season Two Category:Help Needed